


Forget About It

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's dwelling on all the things that have happened lately, but he's got an unlikely friend to help him forget about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About It

Marc was sat staring at a screen, reading the hateful comments even though he knew he shouldn't, there was nothing to be gained by dwelling on it. He just had to hold his head up high and be the bigger man, when all was said and done, that was what made him a good guy.

For some reason it felt worse seeing them directed at someone else than it had reading his own only a few months earlier. It felt like some things never changed, and the internet loved to have someone to hate. Whether they deserved it or not.

*

Hundreds of miles away, Dany was sat staring at a screen, reading the hateful comments even though he knew he shouldn't, there was nothing to be gained by dwelling on it. He just had to hold his head up high and be the bigger man, when all was said and done, that was what made him a good guy.

*

Marc had checked his phone twice but he didn't seem to have a number stored for Dany, and he was sure that if he started asking around for it that would be suspicious, but he did know where his flat was in Monaco, and at this time of night, on his bike, he could be there just before the morning rush.

*

Dany couldn't sleep, even though he knew that being tired would only make things worse, but he couldn't get his mind to switch off. In the end, he'd fallen asleep at his desk, head slumped on the keyboard as his mind tried to process everything that had happened in the last few weeks, and failed.

He woke with a jolt, there was someone banging on his door and he couldn't think who it could be this early in the morning. Dany rubbed his eyes as the laptop came into focus, bringing him back to reality with a jolt and he clicked the lid closed, hiding it out of sight in the hope that his mind would do the same thing.

Dany stumbled towards the door, checking that his clothes didn't look too bad, he didn't want to give people any more reasons to worry about him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror by the door, ruffling his fingers through his hair as he stared at the bags under his eyes. It would have to do.

He opened the door slowly, not sure who he would see, and there was a short man, dressed head to toe in black motorcycle leathers, his expensive looking bike parked up in the driveway behind him.

Dany was sure that he looked confused, the bike was too nice for him to be a messenger, and yet he couldn't think of any other reason for him to be here.

"Hi, can I help you?" Dany asked, he was too tired to panic, but he just wanted to go and slink off to bed, even though the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

The man took off his helmet and Dany stood with his mouth open staring at Marc. They'd done a few publicity things together, they got on alright, but he never expected to see him here, at his front door, at the crack of dawn.

"You rode here from Andorra?"

"Si." Marc shrugged and Dany was stood blinking like a malfunctioning robot as Marc wandered into his flat, leaving his helmet and leathers by the door. "Can I get a shower? It was a long journey."

Marc was smiling and Dany was starting to think that it was a strange dream. "Sure, first door on the left. I'll get you some towels."

Dany closed the door but Marc was still standing there and Dany was blinking as though Marc was just a hallucination and he was hoping that it would go away.

Marc went in for a hug and Dany let himself be held, Marc was small enough that he could rest his chin on his head, his fluffy hair tickling him and it made his whole body relax. Dany was amazed how far Marc had managed to wrap his arms around him, he never realised how lanky he was until he was around non-F1 drivers, but it was nice to be surrounded by him.

"Are you going to join me?" Marc asked, and Dany was glad that he couldn't see the confusion on his face. Was he asking him to join him in the shower? The way Marc had said it made it seem like no big deal, and Dany was sure that he could do with a shower, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd washed, or ate, but a shower first would hopefully make him feel more human.

"Sure." Dany let out a snort of laughter, and Marc pulled back so that he could look up at him, a big grin on his face.

"Lead the way," Marc said, and he held out his hand as though he was announcing the arrival of a prince, rather than waiting for Dany to wander to the bathroom.

Marc rested his hand on his hip, walking behind him as though Dany could fall down at any second. He may not have slept particularly well, and it definitely wasn't a nice situation to be in with work, but he wasn't falling apart the way people seemed to be expecting.

Dany stood for a second, but if Marc wasn't going to be embarrassed about it, then neither was he, and the thought of a nice hot shower and some hugs didn't seem like a bad thing at all.

Marc stripped out of his clothes, making it look effortless as Dany set the water running, waiting for it to heat up as he slinked out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving them crumpled on the floor, he would deal with them later. Dany put his hand under the water, checking that it was warm before stepping in and Marc followed. Marc let out a groan as he rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes must have been tired after such a long drive.

The water felt so good rushing over him and Dany slid down the side of the shower until he was sitting on the floor, his legs squished up so that he could fit. Marc did the same, smile still on his face as the water splashed over him, his thick brown hair hanging around his face as his lips glinted in the light.

"Why would you do this for me?" Dany asked, unsure of why Marc, of all people, was here. A few others had sent him messages, defended him on social media but that was about it, and now that he was back in Monaco, his family were all so far away.

"I know what it's like to be the guy everyone hates." Marc reached out to take Dany's hand, and Dany couldn't help but run his thumb over the scar on the side of Marc's hand. "After all that stuff with _him_ , I used to just sit in the shower, hoping that it would wash my soul clean, take away my pain."

"Did it work?" Dany slicked his hair out of his face, and it was the first time that he'd made eye contact with Marc since he'd arrived. He saw the way Marc shook his head, there was no way to ever escape something that big, all he could do was keep looking forward, and that was exactly what Dany intended to do. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to take his eyes off the prize – being world champion.

"Yes. If nothing else, it gave me space to think."

Dany shuffled closer so that he could drag Marc into a hug, suddenly he seemed so small, so young, even though there wasn't much between them age-wise, Marc was already champion, twice, and on track for his shot at another, and yet he was only a year older.

The way Marc's body fitted against his was comforting, it was just nice to have someone close, the sound of the water drowning out all his thoughts.

"Did you have a friend sitting in the shower with you too?" Dany let out a little laugh, but nothing could have prepared him for hearing Marc laugh in a small shower, his manic shrieks echoing around as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand but it didn't muffle the noise.

"No." Marc laughed some more before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Although I did have family around me the whole time."

Dany nodded, it had been hard to say goodbye when he'd left Russia, but he was used to it. "I miss my family."

Marc held him a little tighter, angling his body so that he could get closer, and Dany felt something hard and warm pressing into his hip. His own cock twitched at the thought of it and Dany made himself a little space to spare Marc any embarrassment, but as he pulled back he saw that Marc's warm brown eyes were black and his lips looked so plump and moist with the water flowing over them.

Dany slid down so that their eyes, and lips, were level, and he could feel his chest heaving with anticipation, waiting for Marc to make a move, or laugh. For him to do something just to break the tension.

Marc's lips twitched as he shut his eyes and leant in for a kiss, his lips so soft pressed against his own as he moved to bring their bodies closer, straddling Dany with ease as he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking into his mouth as his hands slid lower, holding Dany's slim waist in his big hands.

Dany let out a pained moan as their cocks touched, the intimacy such a simple pleasure and he grabbed Marc's perfect rear so that they could grind against each other, their kisses sloppier as they both rushed towards climax. The noise was deafening as Marc threw his head back in pleasure, screaming in ecstasy as he shuddered in orgasm, Dany following him as he saw the smile on Marc's face, how beautiful he looked with his mouth open and eyes wide, water running down over his perfect muscles that rippled with each aftershock.

"Did I help you forget all about it?" Marc asked, the biggest grin on his face as he leant in for another kiss, the warm water felt amazing on his sensitive skin and Dany let his head rest on the shower wall, enjoying the moment of bliss.

"Forget about what?"

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to writtenfripperies for telling me that I'm not completely crazy for writing this :D
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
